countdown_to_countdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris
Background Iris Black is the main protagonist of Countdown to Countdown. He was observed, tested on, and orphaned at the Washington Lab for 5 years, right after the apocalyptic outbreak occurred. It is yet to be known how he arrived there, or what happened to him prior to the outbreak. Iris has the unusually seen power to bring things from artwork into real life. His special ability was being tested on quite unforgivingly for the 5 years he was kept in the Washington Lab, as he would have mishaps and claim for there to be "fires in the water" when his powers were tested on, and was known to be excluded from activities with his peers, who all tended to be children. He was bullied for this, and was cast aside. Personality Iris Black tends to have an overall cold or defensive demeanor, especially around strangers (most likely due to his skewed relationship with occupants of Washington lab). He questions strangers a lot, as shown with Begonia and Lillium most likely due to suspicion or natural curiosity. He seems to be angered easily, but usually contains his emotions in- such as panel 18 when he was teased by the children in the laboratory but refrained from defending himself. Appearance Iris is a man with dark brown hair and eyes. He is noticeably thin and short compared to most of the other characters with the exception of Begonia. He has a tattoo of a compass on his upper right leg. His skin color has gone from pale to a more tan skin color over the course of the comic due to the author's art style evolving, his current tanned skin has been deemed canon by word of god. His file from the Washington Lab shows his ethnicity is Japanese and Chinese. Abilities As a demi-flora Iris has the ability to bring works of art to real life. It can be anything from a necklace from a painting to some pancakes on the cover of a breakfast book. Whether or not the food is edible is not yet determined. Iris has a pretty decent grasp over the skill but sometimes it goes wrong. The cause of this is unknown but during testings, inside the paintings, fires will start. This is shown by panel 55 where an underwater environment in a painting has fire. Iris also has the ability to "respawn," retaining information on what happened to them. This proves to be slightly traumatic for Iris. His reflection in mirrors are often altered and glitched out. Trivia * Iris' name means "goddess of the rainbow." * According to the author, Iris would like Mimikyus, wanting to have an army of them. * According to the author, Iris would be a slytherin. * Iris dated the twins Jerry and Greg. ** The author confirmed he was in a polyamorous relationship with both of them, although the author stated neither of the twins were romantically involved with each other. * According to Begonia, Iris Demi-floras are very rare (panel 398) * According to a tweet from the author, he doesn't know what a selfie stick is. Category:Characters